(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to an electronic circuit that causes an input signal applied via an input terminal to bypass an amplifier on the basis of the output thereof.
(ii) Related Art
There is known an automatic gain control (AGC) circuit that controls the gain of an amplifier on the basis of the output thereof. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 3-97304 discloses an AGC circuit that causes an input current applied to a transimpedance amplifier (TIA) to bypass the TIA on the basis of the output of the TIA. The TIA converts the output current of a light-receiving element such as a photodiode into a voltage, and amplifies the voltage.